Rooftops and Resolutions
by Purple Sky Juliet
Summary: USUK. Alfred insists on heading to Times Square to watch the ball drop, and Arthur is less than excited about the idea - until the clock strikes midnight.


Arthur Kirkland was not a fan of crowds. In fact, he quite detested them. He'd much rather have stayed in the Manhattan apartment for the evening, but Alfred had insisted that he had to show him Times Squares for New Year's Eve. Arthur had proposed they just watch it on the telly; Alfred had pouted and whined that it wasn't the same. Arthur told him that he'd watched it in person every year since the tradition began, so missing a year and seeing it on the television instead wasn't a big deal; Alfred had retorted that breaking tradition was awful when it came to New Year's Eve, and it was a lighted ball falling from the sky, and how cool was that? And after a battle concluding in puppy dog eyes from Alfred, Arthur had given in to his request.

The American was bouncing excitedly as they walked with the crowd that flooded towards Times Square from the subway stop. It was all very loud and people were pushing and shoving. Arthur turned to give one gentleman some choice words after he was shoved rather aggressively out of the way, but stopped after he felt warm fingers close around his gloved hand and yank him forward.

"C'mon, Artie, ya gotta keep up!" Alfred chimed, pulling him forward.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur protested, trying to pull his hand away from Alfred's strong grip. "Let go!"

"No way, old man! You're so slow, you'd get lost if I let you go!"

Arthur glared and punched Alfred in the arm with his free hand, but Alfred didn't so much as flinch. His grin just grew wider. "You're a right git, Alfred Jones."

"Why thank you."

Arthur huffed and allowed his hand to be held as they made their way toward Times Square. They were coming very late; it was already dark. As they approached Times Square, Alfred suddenly took a turn very quickly, nearly detaching Arthur's arm from its shoulder socket in the process as he dragged him toward a building instead of the throng of people surrounding the stage and the New Year's lighted ball that would be dropped.

"Alfred? I thought we were going to Times Square."

"Well, not exactly!" Alfred chimed. "I've got a friend who has access to the roof of a building next to Times Square. He let me get up there, and we can see the ball drop, plus we'll have a straight shot to the fireworks in Grand Army Plaza! Isn't that awesome?"

Arthur had to admit, it did sound rather awesome. A light blush painted his cheeks again, though, because spending New Year's Eve on a rooftop sounded an awful lot like a date – but he knew Alfred didn't think of things that way and was just being friendly as he usually was and always had been. Shaking the thought from his mind, he slid his hand out of Alfred's as the traffic slowed down as they neared the tall structure. Alfred held the door open for him with a cheesy bow and Arthur laughed slightly at him as Alfred beamed. They took the elevator to the top floor, and then climbed the stairs out onto the roof.

It was warm for the time of year, and even with the breeze they weren't cold as long as they wore their winter coats and gloves. The crowd at Times Square was getting louder as the new year drew closer; it was already 11:30. Alfred sat down on the roof, near the edge facing Times Square and patted the spot next to him. Arthur sat down and Alfred produced a small bottle of champagne and two glasses from his backpack.

"Whew, they didn't break," Alfred said as he poured the bubbly liquid into the two glasses. "I was worried when they kept pushing us around on the subway, y'know."

Arthur accepted the glass that was handed to him. Alfred raised his glass with a big goofy grin. "To an awesome New Year?"

Arthur nodded. "To an awesome New Year." They clinked their glasses against the other's and sipped from the glass. The view was incredible; the city lights of New York City were not to disappoint. Arthur gazed contentedly out at the cityscape for a long time, the breeze ruffling his messy hair, a small smile gracing his lips.

"So, Artie," Alfred began, slightly nervously. Arthur turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "What's your new year's resolution?"

Arthur blushed, thankful for the cover of night. It was just dim enough on the rooftop he hoped Alfred wouldn't be able to tell the reaction his question had brought. In all honest, his resolution was to tell Alfred how he felt; but it wasn't the new year yet, and he didn't have to begin working on it at this very moment, correct? That would defeat the purpose of a New Year's resolution. He would start during the new year.

"I don't have one yet," he answered. "And you?"

"Ah, well," Alfred replied and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "You'll see."

Arthur gave him a quizzical look in response but didn't press. Who knows what was going on in his head. It was probably just something about being the hero like it was last year.

The ball flashed a few times, and Alfred turned his attention from Arthur to the ball and squealed a little bit in excitement, scooting a little closer to the edge. "Hey! 20 seconds! They're dropping it!"

"Don't get too close to the edge," Arthur warned, thankful for the guardrail.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, c'mere, Artie, you gotta watch!" Alfred exclaimed and Arthur scooted up next to him. The ball was on its descent as the red number flashed on the clock next to the base it would drop to.

"10! 9! 8! 7!" Alfred chanted along with the crowd, and Arthur smiled fondly. "6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

Arthur opened his mouth to wish Alfred a happy new year, but was silenced by Alfred pushing his lips against his as the crowd below erupted with a jovial cry of "Happy New Year!" Before it clicked completely in Arthur's brain that Alfred had kissed him and he could determine a course of action, Alfred had already pulled away. He was blushing fiercely and coughed before he spoke.

"That was my resolution," he said. "To kiss you this year."

Arthur blinked and stared for a moment as Alfred began to babble. After a few moments, he smiled at Alfred's fast paced speech. "-so I asked if I could borrow the rooftop and of course they told me yes and I thought it'd be romantic up here and a good time and –"

Arthur placed his hand on top of Alfred's and kissed him on the mouth, lingering for several moments. He smiled softly when he pulled away. "You talk too much sometimes, love."

Alfred stared for a moment before his signature grin lit up his face. "So you like me too?"

"Yes. And…ah…that was my resolution. To tell you that."

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and intertwined their fingers, still beaming like he was the happiest man on Earth. Arthur couldn't help but return the grin with a smile of his own. The fireworks began bursting in the air down on the Grand Army Plaza, and they directed their attention in the direction of the colorful lights. Alfred put his other arm around Arthur, who leaned against his side as they watched the fireworks.

"Happy New Year, Arthur."

"Happy New Year, Alfred."

**Author's Notes:**

**Another Christmas present! This time for BluehtheOtaku from Deviantart. She requested USUK fluff, so here's some New Year's Eve fluff for you! Happy 2012, everyone!**


End file.
